Ming Guo
Ming Guo was a former general that once was under the command of the Emperor Han, executed under the Emperor's command, and returned to life by ancient spells. Biography Ming Guo was once the general and confidant of the Chinese emperor Han, who considered the general to be his closest friend as much as anything else. Despite this affinity with Han, Ming was executed by Han's forces for having an affair with a witch that Han had ordered to be left untouched. Retrieving the Witch Ming Guo was general and best friend to the Chinese Emperor Han in ancient China. Because Han feared that his growing age would quash his intentions of ruling over an empire, he had sought a way to conquer death itself and Ming was given the task of retrieving a witch that was said to possess the secrets to immortality. Ming had mounted his horse and gone to the witch's hut to find her so that he might bring her back to the Emperor. The witch, named Zi Yuan, at first tried to attack Ming, but stopped when Ming explained his motives.He wanted her all for himself as in hand in marriage but she refused so he threatened to kill General Ming. She turned the table on him and ended up killing him instead,she put a curse on him and his army. Zi Yuan was brought before the Emperor Han in an elaborate gown and robes, where she explained to Han that she herself did not possess the secrets to immortality, but that she did know where to find it: the monastery of Turfan, which housed an ancient library that contained ancient texts that could be found nowhere else on Earth. With that, Han declared that Zi Yuan was to be left untouched by men, as she was for the Emperor alone. Zi Yuan and Ming were sent out to Turfan, where they searched together for the texts that provided answers to the Emperor's demands. During their stay in Turfan, Ming and Zi Yuan started to become closer to one another on an emotional level, and in time, Ming found a wooden key that Zi Yuan used to unlock an ancient vault that contained the Oracle Bones, the ancient set of texts that contained magic spells and incantations found nowhere else on Earth. That night, after finding the texts, the pair violated the Emperor's decree to leave Zi Yuan untouched by men and were spied on by one of the Emperor's servants while in Turfan. Death When the pair had returned to the Emperor's palace, Zi Yuan was thanked by the Emperor and offered whatever she wanted in return: Zi Yuan's request was to live the rest of her life together with Ming, which the Emperor obliged to. At that moment, Zi Yuan read from the ancient texts of the Oracle Bones, performing the spells that would grant Han immortality in Sanskrit, an ancient language that the Emperor did not understand. Han, however, felt that the spell was taking effect and declared that he was immortal. As punishment, however, for Zi Yuan's reading the spell in Sanskrit, Han had sentenced Ming to death by having his limbs bound in ropes and stretched apart by four horses. Zi Yuan, horrified at Han's actions, pleaded to Han to set Ming free, Ming calling out to Zi Yuan that she must not trust the Emperor, as he would only kill her as well. Han gave an ultimatum: if Zi Yuan became his queen, he would set Ming free, but Zi Yuan knew that Han would go back on his word, which Han confirmed by having Ming killed anyway. Ming's remains were subsequently thrown into the foundations for the Great Wall that the Emperor had ordered built, though the Emperor would not live to see it, as he and his armies had been cursed by Zi Yuan, who knew that Han would betray Ming and Zi Yuan herself. Revenge Centuries later, Zi Yuan had survived as an immortal along with her daughter Lin and Han was resurrected by a Chinese militant faction that intended to return China, which had been subject to many troubles during the previous World War, to its former state, and along with the Emperor himself, his armies were also resurrected, in the form of terracotta warriors. Opposing the militants was the adventurer Rick O'Connell, who, along with his wife, Evelyn and their son, the archaeologist Alex O'Connell, sought the help of Zi Yuan and Lin to stop the Emperor. Zi Yuan used the Oracle Bones once more to beseech her ancestor's spirits that they grant an army that would stop the Emperor's advances and deal him and his supporters defeat. To accomplish this, however, Zi Yuan needed to sacrifice her own immortality, along with that of her daughter, and with that, the powers that be granted Zi Yuan an army of skeletal warriors: the remains of all those that Emperor Han had sentenced to death and buried beneath his walls. Among the skeletons was Ming Guo, who returned to face against Han alongside his deceased compatriots. During the centuries that he had been dead, Ming had lost an arm and his flesh was, like the flesh of his fellows, mostly rotted away. He is about to attack Rick and Evelyn, until Rick mentioned the name Zi Yuan. Despite these hindrances, Ming fought hard against the terracotta soldiers of Han, felling down as many as he could. The war was eventually won, with Han and his armies defeated. Ming bade his family farewell, at which point he and the other undead soldiers then passed on to rest in peace, dissipating with the wind as dust into the sky. Personality and traits Ming was a general that served under Emperor Han's rule and so adhered to militant rules and codes but unlike Han, Ming was more compassionate and had a less hostile approach. Though Han had forbidden it, Ming was in love with the witch Zi Yuan and had acted out on it, an action which led to Ming's death. Ming cared deeply for Zi Yuan enough to betray the Emperor's orders, in spite of Ming himself being known as Han's closest friend. A handsome Chinese man, Ming Guo wore his black hair tied back in a long ponytail and was often seen wearing armor even at the point of his resurrection, in which he reappeared as an almost skeletal figure missing an arm and still wearing his armor. Appearances *''The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor **The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor (novelization)'' Behind the Scenes Ming Guo was portrayed by actor Russell Wong In a deleted scene on the DVD, Ming noticed the Emperor's spy watching him and Zi Yuan. Category:Chinese Category:Deceased individuals Category:Males Category:Military personnel Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Category:Mummies Category:Protagonist Category:Mummy